


Princes shouldn't threaten with bodily harm

by Tiria_the_Normal_Psychopath



Series: UraIchi prompt challenge 2018 #2 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Ichigo loves him for it, Kisuke is a dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiria_the_Normal_Psychopath/pseuds/Tiria_the_Normal_Psychopath
Summary: There's always this one person who thinks they're funny.When Ichigo disagrees, they reconsider.





	Princes shouldn't threaten with bodily harm

**Author's Note:**

> Work for UraIchi prompt challenge #2 - Royalty.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

"-and I don't like it! They keep bowing and stuttering and anytime I want to ask for directions because every single alley in Seiretei looks the exact _same_ , it takes them ten minutes to actually give me an answer over the many ridiculously useless formalities they insist on throwing at me!"

 

Ichigo had such a nice voice. 

 

"And they keep using ridiculous suffixes! I was walking with Renji and this squirt went to say hello and she called me Kurosaki _Denka_!"

 

Really, Kisuke could listen to that voice for centuries and not be tired of hearing it.

 

"Renji could have died of laughter right then and there. He even tried to repeat it to Rukia." Here, Ichigo took a sip of tea and when he put the cup down, his eyes had a vicious glint to them paired up with a cutting smirk. "Too bad he had trouble getting air into his windpipe all of a sudden. I'm pretty sure he will want to carefully consider the consequences of not breathing ever again if he'll want to try that shit one more time."

 

Kisuke was so lucky that young Kurosaki decided that Kisuke was the perfect person to come to whenever he needed to complain about all the idiots that surrounded him.

 

"It was already bad enough after I came crashing into Soul Society and started chatting with the captains on a daily basis, but now it's unbearable."

 

This time, when Ichigo took a sip out of his cup, it looked as if he was drinking sake. By the mournful look on his face, he may have wished that were the case.

 

Kisuke chose to bring the one-sided listening on his part to a two-sided conversation, "Well, Ichigo-san, after your heritage became known to masses, it was to be expected. The social elite of shinigami and royalty of Quincy mixed in one single being, that demands respect."

 

"Respect is one thing," Ichigo immediately reacted, "but they have hearts in their eyes and drool coming out of their mouth. They put me on some kind of... pedestal!"

 

Ichigo seemed genuinely outraged at that notion. Kisuke just found Ichigo outrageously adorable in that moment.

 

"Most people tend to bow before persons of high status, I'm afraid." Kisuke said with a quirk of his mouth.

 

"I don't," Ichigo grumbled sullenly.

 

"You are a very special case," Kisuke said, smiling openly now.

 

"You don't either."

 

Kisuke's smile faltered in face of those intense eyes trained on him.

 

"I am allowed a certain amount of lenience given my former status."

 

Ichigo's eyes didn't leave his face, "You didn't before either."

 

Kisuke looked away. "That must be a misinformation you were given by untrustworthy source. A Rukongai trash such as I-"

 

"Don't."

 

Grey eyes lifted in surprise to find a frowning face looking at him. The brown eyes were glowing amber with potent anger.

 

"Don't even joke about that. For one thing, your former boss is a pretty reliable source. For another, I don't want to hear you saying shit about yourself that has nothing to do with truth."

 

The feeling that filled up the empty space in Kisuke's chest wasn't a new one but it was still very much foreign. This time, Kisuke didn't bother pushing it away or crushing it down. There was fondness, unmistakable and warm. There was surprise that made adrenaline rush through his veins. The affection that overshadowed both has been building for weeks, forming months and it glowed in his heart as a lantern of happiness. In that moment, he accepted the fact that he belonged to the young man in front of him. He let the feeling in his chest colour his tongue and brush the words onto the air.

 

"Yes, Ichigo-oji."

 

He expected a scowl directed at him for the teasing. What he got was a smooth brow and pink cheeks. Then, as a sun from behind the clouds, a smile grew on Ichigo's face. 

 

"Good."

 

The simple act of surprising him, Kisuke idly thought, was the very reason why he fell in love in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The Denka suffix is meant to be used when addressing to a member of royal family in Japan. Hopefully, I used it correctly. If not, please feel free to correct me. The -oji suffix is used when addressing princes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and that it made you smile! Drop a comment if you have time <3


End file.
